Masaru Tsuyoshine
'SUPPLEMENTAL INFORMATION' HAIR COLOR: Black with a pale green fringe HEAD GEAR: Green Officer’s hat with red trimming, a black bill and the UTAU logo as the badge. EYE COLOR: Pale green PRIMARY COLOR: Pale green COLOR SCHEME: Black, red, gold, brown, white, forest green and pale green. HEADPHONES: N/A OUTFIT: Masaru dons a green officer’s hat and short white gloves that reach his wrists. He wears a fishnet undershirt and a short green and gold jacket with sleeves that reaches just below his ribs, exposing his stomach area. His trousers are best described as black “Parachute pants” as the crotch is pretty low and they puff out at the knees. He also supports a tattered red flag that is slung over his left shoulder, held in place by a gold hoop at his chest. He also wears brown boots and a brown belt with a silver buckle. 'FUTURE RELEASES' Masaru has been planned to have an ACT2 developed later this year that will focus more on masculine sounds and pronounciation. A date will be set for it's release once this creator manages to reach the tones she is looking for. A Korean voicebank is also in discussion and may be recorded later this year. However, further details have not been made public. An append has also been planned for Masaru, however details about the type of append have remained unknown. A VCV Voicebank might be created for him in the distant future along with an English voicebank, however, like the Korean and Append plans, these are yet undefined. Voice Configuration Voicebank ACT1 was released 06/01/13. Masaru's current voicebank only support Japanese. He is encoded for both Hiragana and Romaji and it is not yet known how well he performs in Engrish terms. He is to be set at C3 at all times as C4 makes him sound more feminine which is not the intended affect his creator was going for. His voice will hopefully sound more masculine when his ACT2 is recorded and released in the future. It is recommended that the flags b15h75g10 are used with the bkh01 sampler while the flags Y0H0g10 is advised for other samplers. However feel free to mess around with the flags as much as you'd like. He also works with both TIPS and the resampler that comes with UTAU. You can download Masaru's ACT1 here. 'Usage Clause' *Please try to keep in mind that Masaru is voiced by a female and his voice will tend to get higher around C4. *This voicebank is free to use as long as the guidelines are followed! *Masaru is not for commercial use! *Please do NOT edit his voice (via, pitching etc.) and claim it as yours. *Do''' NOT use Masaru’s voice bank for offensive purposes. That’s not what his voicebank was created for! *'''You MAY change his attire (excluding his eye/hair color) to fit the song if you are to create the image for the song in use. Please DO NOT''' tamper with his appearance otherwise.' *Don’t create an UTAU based off Masaru without asking! *'ALWAYS CREDIT BACK.' 'Song Covers' 'TRIVIA & INFORMATION' *He's a traditional kind of person who believes the only way to a girl's heart is not by flirting, but by being courteous and well-mannered. *Masaru tends to wear Military-styled clothing. *He is a courageous, loyal male who prides himself on nothing more than his ability to try and keep trying. *He has been Masami Akane's best friend since they were children. *Masaru believes that personality is the more important thing to look for rather than appearance. *Masaru is allergic to bee stings. *He is scared of Masanee Muchuune. *He is doesn't like people who treat others as objects or as play toys. *He values all his different friendships and likes to meet new people to become friends with. *Masaru stays in the same place as Masami and Pengu leading to the three becoming roommates. *He has a job that tends to have him leave home for a while. *Masaru is prone to sudden nosebleeds. *It is known that Masaru has an on/off relationship with Masami Akane. *Masaru knows how to both cook and bake - both skills he is embarrassed about. '''All information about Masaru on this page is certified true by his creator, DarkBox-V2K. DO NOT CHANGE ANY INFORMATION OF THIS UTAULOID WITHOUT AUTHORIZATION.' Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Brittish UTAUs Category:Female voicers Category:Act1 Category:Voicebanks from Europe Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators